100 Themes Challange
by comatoselove
Summary: Any Axis Powers Hetalia fics i write for this will be posted here. PruCan UsUk FrUk
1. Theme 2 Complicated PruCan

Theme 2: Complicated.

Matthew Williams never thought he'd have to set his relationship status to "complicated." but here he was, on FaceBook, changing it. He silently cursed the site, it made life much more difficult then it had to be. He had gotten in an argument with his boyfriend over freaking facebook because he was talking to Ivan on chat. Really? Matthew never said anything when Gilbert talked to Elizavate on chat. The fight had been stupid, and the more Matt thought about it the worse he felt.

Gilbert stared at the screen hurt. Matthew really set their realtionship to "Complicated?" He huffed in annoyance. It was all that jerk Ivans fault. If he hadn't been flirting with Matthew online then everything would be ok. A little chat box poped up. It was Matt. 'Matt: Hey.' Gilbert stared at the little chat box for a moment before typing back. 'Gilbert: Hey Birdey.'

Matthew's heart nearly lept out of his chest. Gil was talking to him! Matt began typing and didnt notice that Gilbert was also typing.

Matt: Im sorry

Gilbert: Im sorry

Gilbert: Don't be, Its my fault.

Matt: No, Im the one who was talking to someone you dont like.

Gilbert: And i keep talking to my ex so you have a right to talk to people i dont like...

Gilbert: Im sorry.

Matt: Its ok. Are we ok?

Gilbert: Only if you say we are.

Matt: :) I think we are.

Gilbert: :D Good. Love you.

Matt: :3 Love you too. Want to come over and have pancakes?

Gilbert: HELL YEAH! :D

Matt: Lol Ok come on over.

-Gilbert has logged off-

Matthew smiled as he looked at his computer screen. "Thank god" he muttered as he got up to go make food. Their relationship really was complicated, but hey, no one ever said it was normal in the first place.


	2. Theme 3 Making History UsUk

Theme 3: Making History.

Alfred stared out over the expanse of ocean from the plane. He had done so much in such a short ammount of time, and Arthur had been there with him every step of the way. He thought of the grumpy Brit fondly. They had a rocky past but they had worked throught it together. They made history together.

Arthur was sitting around waiting for his love anxiously. The blond american said he had something important to tell him. He thought fondly of their past, now thinking the fights they had were silly. The door bell rang and Arthur jumped up, running for the door. He opened it to see a blond with sky blue eyes and an amazing smile beaming at him. "Hey Iggy." Alfred said before pulling the smaller man into a tight hug.

The two lay in bed that night observing each others scars. Arthur stroked the revolutinary war scar stoicly. Alfred smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Its history love." Alfred mumbeled. "We made it together." he said with a smile. "Lets make more together." Alfred said kissing the Brit again. "I love you Artie." he mumbeled. "I love you too Alfred." Arthur said back.


	3. Theme 4 Rivalry FrUk

Theme 4 - Rivalry

Arthur Kirkland was sitting at the tabel in the meeting room listening to the other nations argue. Francis Bonnefy saw him just sitting there and decided to mess with him a bit. "Amerique, did you know that France is a much better nation than england? Better at cooking, better singers, dancers, lovers.." he said looking right at England who was giving a mega death glare. 'If looks could kill..' the frenchman thought ammused.

Arthur was seething. How dare that frog insult him like that! "Well america," Arthur said leaning across the tabel to the american "Not all of what he said is true. He may be a better cook than me but im TEN TIMES the lover." he said with a wink. Alfred F. Jones was gaping at the argument these two were having. It was ammusing to say the least. France started arguing over who was the better lover. France's defense was that he ws "the country of love" Englands was, he'd been with Francis before and he was not that great.

That comment got Francis going. Their argument turned very inapropriate, leading Ludwig to end the meeting early. "I am TEN times the lover you are." Francis hissed. "Prove it" England hissed back. Francis grinned and picked Arthur up and carried him to his room to prove it.


	4. Theme 6 Obssesion AlfredXMcDonalds?

Theme 6 Obssesion

America had an obssesion. He was sure everyone knew about it, it was kinda obvious. He was obssesed with McDonalds. He ate it everyday for every meal. If he could marry McDonalds, he would. The only thing that came close to McDonalds was being a hero.

After several years of eating only McDonalds he got (DUN DUN DUN) FAT. Alfred got so Fat he fell off the face of the planet, developed his own gravitational pull, and made the earth his moon. THE END.


	5. Theme 7 Eternity PruCan

Theme 7 Eternity

Prussia stood in the parlor of his and Ludwigs home. It had been a long time sense the Berlin wall fell and he and West became one country again, and even longer sense his disolution. He wasnt sure why he had yet to die. He pondered this as he opened the door for Matthew, his boyfriend.

Matthew noticed his boyfriend thinking about something. "Whats up?" he asked softly snuggling into the Prussian's chest on the couch. "Why havn't i died yet?" he asked softly. Matthew looked up at him concerned. "Dont talk like that Gil. I dont want you to die any time soon." he said kissing his boyfriend. Gilbert grinned at Matthew. "Well Birdey maybe im so awesome im eternal." he said laughing. Matthew giggled and agreed.


End file.
